


The Christmas tree

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The Christmas tree in Zeke's kitchen is not perfect in Casey's eyes.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	The Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  prompt: every Christmas tree is perfect

Casey stared at the Christmas tree in the corner of Zeke's kitchen and frowned. „It looks horrible. I've told you that getting a Christmas tree last minute is not a good idea.“

Zeke laughed, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. „Calm down, for me, it's perfect. I can still remember the huge tree we had had when I was about four years old; lots of lights and ornaments. Back then, I thought that it is the most wonderful tree in the world. But it was only a measure of status, like many other things in my life. So important for my parents, though they actually never cared much for Christmas.

This tree is different, a bit twisted maybe, but all the ornaments are made with love, not bought with money. And I can't wait to light the candles and to put some gifts under its branches. I guess this is the true Christmas feeling. And I am glad to share it with you.“


End file.
